Out of the Jungle
by OliviaJane
Summary: SMCC Entry. Hardass Rosalie-Cocky Emmett are lost in the Amazon Rainforest. Will they get past their differences and fall madly in love or just deeply in lust? Come along for the adventure and see for yourself. Full Summary Inside/AU/AH/OOC SWEET LEMONADE


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Out of the Jungle**

**Penname: OliviaJane**

**Movie or TV Show: Romancing the Stone**

**Main Character Pairing: Rosalie and Emmett**

**POV: Rosalie**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.  
****If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.  
****Or  
****ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.  
****If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Summary: **Rosalie Hale is a breathtakingly beautiful design engineer in the auto-making industry, receives a call from her best friend, the recently married Bella Swan Cullen, telling Rosalie that she and her new husband Edward have been kidnapped. She informs Rose that it is imperative for their well being to bring the Incan medallion she and Edward have been studying to Colombia as a guarantee for her, and her husbands safety and release. Being fairly clueless, Rosalie leaves for Colombia to rescue her dear friends. She is lost within hours of her arrival. She places her life in the hands of the handsome Emmett McCarty, an arrogant, yet handsome, American naturalist, who reluctantly agrees to bring her back to civilization. Together, they embark upon an adventure through the jungle wrought with the peals of a forest filled with unknown critters of all shapes and sizes, and an endless supply of creepy crawlies. Is Rosalie up for this challenge? Will she and Emmett get past their differences and fall madly in love or just deeply in lust? Come along for the adventure and see for yourself. AU, AH, OOC, Cannon pairings.

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.** **Also, I have no legal claim to anything that is related to the movie Romancing the Stone.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_How did I get here? More than that, how am I going to get out of this godforsaken place that I now consider my very own personal hell on earth?_

As I sat trapped within the confines of what was, from the looks of it, a former drug running plane, the heaping pile of rotting and decaying bricks of marijuana confirming my suspicion, I was intently watching the only person who could help me get out of my predicament. The guy looked like one of the studly lead characters straight out of a Joan Wilder novel.

Since allowing my eyes to dance lithely over the scrumptious piece of man-meat before me was making it nearly impossible for me to think rationally, I dropped my gaze and appraised the stated of my appearance as my mind wandered and answered the very questions I'd just asked myself.

_Flashback to 72 hours ago…_

_Bella and I had been inseparable for as long as I could remember. We met on our first day of kindergarten when the class bully, Lauren Mallory, pushed Bella down on the playground during recess. Even at that young age I had an intolerance towards others who would treat another in such an inhumane way. Let's just say that after that day Lauren never laid another finger on Bella or anyone else for that matter when I was around._

_Even after college Bella and I merged our talents, me designing the cars, their innovative and high tech parts, and her writing the manuals. We are sisters in every sense of the word, with the exception of blood. So you can imagine the terror that shot through me when I received the call from her pleading with me to bring her one of the ancient Incan medallions she and Edward had been working with recently for the Smithsonian. _

_When Bella wasn't writing car manuals she fiddled in the archeology world by helping her new husband Edward Cullen, a professor of Ancient Studies at the University of Washington, decipher ancient art, text, etc. She had more interest in the field than she ever thought she would and studied some amazing stuff. She even had the privilege of working with him on a few manuscripts thought to been written by some of Jesus' disciples. It was all quite fascinating._

_Bella and Edward had taken a nine day trip down to Colombia to help a team of researchers comb a newly discovered site that had once been part of the Incan Empire. I was notified by the research team two days ago that something had happen, and now they were missing. The relief I felt when I first received her call was short lived, the call had been short, yet demanding, and the desperation in her voice filled me with dread._

_Apparently, she and Edward had been captured by a group of unknown rebels who were demanding the medallion that Bella had in her possession back here in the states. She didn't know where they were being held, just that I was to come to Merida, Colombia, a small town located at the base the eastern Andes. Once there I was to phone the number she gave me. The medallion meant nothing to me, just a means to and end; it brought me one step closer to my friends' safe return and that's all I cared about._

_As I carefully packed the delicate piece of clay for transport, I ran my fingers over the __hieroglyphics__ and intricate carvings. What was it about this item that held such significance that my dear friends lives now hung in the balance over it? _

_End flashback…_

I was pulled from my thoughts by the idiot rattling around as he prepared to start a fire. Looking back down at myself I was thankful that I decided to forgo the three piece business suit, and matching stilettos I usually wore when going on a trip. I had wisely opted for jeans and my favorite plum colored empire waist blouse instead, sensing comfort was going to be a necessity on this trip. The three inch black suede Oscar de la Renta calf boots I had chosen to wear were a whole other matter. I was cursing myself for being such a fashion whore. _Never, never again, _I chided myself.

Then there was the very handsome, or I should say drop dead gorgeous stranger that I had completely stumbled across out the middle of no where. As we journeyed across this landscape from hell, I caught myself on more than one occasion wiping my brow with the back of my hand, not just due to the heat of the jungle, but also because this man had the power to set my sides on fire with just the flash of his eyes.

He'd found me lost and alone, with no hope of finding my way out, after the archaic bus I'd been traveling on lost control, slamming into the side of his jeep, turning it completely onto its side. It was still up in the air as to whether or not I was thankful for him or not.

Luckily for him he'd been off scouring the jungle for some "specimens" he needed to help complete his study when the accident occurred. He had reluctantly taken me on as a charity case, and had agreed to get me back to civilization for the small price of one thousand dollars.

As it turned out his name was Emmett McCarty, and apparently he was some sort of naturalist down here in the jungles of Colombia studying exotic birds found in the Amazon rainforest. He was like a Jack Colton/Indiana Jones wanna be. He was smart, and if it weren't for the fact that he was an arrogant self conceded asshole, I might just sink my claws in, and never let go. He really got my juices going in more ways than one.

"See something you like _Rosalie_?" He smirked, catching me ogling him. _It was just too damn hard not too. Cocky s.o.b. I swear he could read me like the back of his hand._ I mean, he was standing before me with nearly every button on his shirt undone. It hung lazily open giving me glimpses of his magnificent well built chest; I yearned to lick and nip at those glorious pecks to my hearts content, not to mention all his other devastatingly beautiful assets. If I was reading him right, he knew _exactly _what was running through my mind. _Damn...damn, damn, damn. __Wipe the drool off your chin Rosalie, before he notices. Shit, too late._

The view of his firm and shapely gluts had been a delightful sight in the pit of my misery as I stumbled repeatedly over roots and whatever else decided to jump in my path as I made my way up the narrow path he'd hacked out for us with a machete on our never ending ascent up the mountain.

But I wasn't that easy, if he wanted me, he'd damn well have to work for it. "You wish," I replied with a sassy retort of a teenage girl caught eyeing the boy of her dreams. _What the hell is wrong with me? Am I losing my touch? _

He chuckled at my inept ability to meet him with a come back worthy of his wise-ass remark. He turned back to stoke the fire he had roaring, his body now shaking with triumphant laughter. _Jackass!_

This childish banter of ours had been going on for hours. He'd say something off color only to have me come back at him with my own flippant remark. We went round and round, neither of us ever moving ahead of the other. Even though he was constantly under my skin, an ever present thorn in my side, I just couldn't stop thinking about him. Just one of his sultry looks made me go weak in the knees, and set the rest of my body quivering. I was finding this whole inappropriate exchange of words unusually erotic and it had my insides simmering with want and need.

_Ugh! _If I didn't get eaten by some half crazed jungle animal, he was surely going to be the death of me. How a man I'd known less than twenty-four hours could have such power of over me, left me completely baffled. I mean, I was Rosalie Hale, man eater extraordinaire for crying out loud. I was the one who always held the power over the opposite sex, not the other way around.

Well, that was until Emmett McCarty waltzed his fine rock hard ass out of the jungle and straight into my heart. _Okay, maybe not my heart per say, at least not yet, but definitely straight into my nether region. _This highly irritating man had the power to make me all hot and bothered just by speaking my name. My resistance was beginning to wear thin.

I fidgeted as I sat in the wrecked plane we'd come across, that clung precariously to the side of the mountain. After taking a heart stopping plunge off the side of the road that sent us both hundreds, if not thousands, of feet down a slick muddy hillside we decided to take shelter for a while. We were both due for a much need rest period after trudging our way painstakingly slow back _up_ the craggy, foliage covered mountainside, we'd just slid down.

When we found the plane my feet were killing me, and I was thrilled by our good fortune. It was as if God himself had put the plane is our direct path knowing exactly what we were in need of. I would definitely be thanking him for this blessing for many years to come.

I listened to the rain pour down outside. It had been falling non-stop for hours, and it was beginning to wear on my last nerve, not to mention the horrendous blisters that now covered my once polished and delicately manicured feet. My clothing was soaked through and stained with mud. I may love to get all greased up and dirty under the hood of a car, but this…this was just not my cup of tea. I was in hell; there was no doubt about it.

I sat back and did my best to unwind from the perils of the last few days but my mind was all over the place. My worries over Bella and Edward's safety had reached new heights. I had briefly been able to make contact with their captures when I first arrived at the airport in Bogotá, but for some reason the line went dead. I had not been able to reconnect with them again before boarding the bus to Merida, where I was to drop off the medallion in exchange for Bella and Edward's safe return.

I just prayed that they didn't lose faith. I didn't want them thinking that I wasn't coming. It was now hours past the instructed time for making the drop off, and I had no idea what their captures intended to do with them if I didn't show. Knots were forming across my shoulders as the stress and tension from everything was really beginning to take its toll on my body.

I told myself that I was doing a good job. Surely anyone else, who's friend's lives hung in the balance between life and death because of their inept ability to follow simple instructions would be worse off then me. Someone, who took an ill-fated bus ride, got them self stranded with a beautiful egotistical maniac in a remote jungle, and was now _relaxing _in the rusted out hull of a drug running plane, completely surrounded by critters and insects carrying God only knows what types of diseases, would have packed it in hours ago. They'd surely be balled up in a fetal position in the middle of that mud covered road we'd traveled on, crying for their mommies.

But not me, I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale. I'm as tough as nails, and no matter how rough things get, I'm never going to let on just how frightened and unsure I am. I'm good at putting on airs, and I've been told that I could easily have a career in the acting field. I'm considered a natural of sorts.

I moaned out my discomfort as I reached down to drag my boots off of my poor, water logged, blister covered feet. The mere sight of them made my stomach roll. _How on earth am I supposed to walk another mile much less another inch with my feet in this condition? How is it possible that things only seem to be getting worse?_

"Here let me help you with those," Emmett offered. I was completely taken aback by his sudden kindness. _I wonder where that came from. And how much it's going to cost me?_

I could have asked him but at that moment I really could careless, I'd be more than willing to pay his price however exorbitant it was. My back ached, my feet were throbbing, and I would be willing to give just about anything for a long hot bath and a soothing back rub. _A girl can dream right?_

He moved to sit directly in front of me in all his bare-chested glory. Honestly, a body like his should be a crime. I willingly lifted my tired, wounded feet across his lap making care to slide them over his "happy spot", bringing him to attention. I grinned wickedly.

He painstakingly slowly removed my remaining boot with such skill that I felt no discomfort. _Who was this man? _One minute he's biting my head off for not moving fast enough, and then the next he's mister charming. _Maybe he's bipolar._

After my feet were released from the confines of their prison my head fell back, and I let out an audible sigh. _I may just never wear another pair of boots again should I make it out of this hell hole alive._

Suddenly I felt him begin to knead the throbbing arch of my foot and my head popped up in shock. I noticed his eyes were hot and dark, and full of desire. He was the one who was grinning wickedly now.

_Hmm, maybe if I play my cards right I might be able to finagle that back rub out of him that I'm so desperate for._ He was obviously up for the challenge.

I decided to play along and slid my tongue across my lower lip, then slowly dragged my teeth back across it. I could hear his every breath as he nearly started to pant. _Oh yes, I'm definitely getting that back rub, could he really be this easy?_

There was no telling how long he'd exiled himself out here in this dismal jungle. I may just be the first _real _woman he's laid eyes or hands on, in ages. I could use that to bend him to my will.

He was very attentive paying equal attention to both of my feet. In my mind I nicknamed him Mr. Magic hands. The name made me smile as my thoughts wandered aimlessly over all the other things those skilled hands of his could do to me.

Running his hands up my calf he said, "Rosalie." _Damn, there he goes saying my name; _I was instantly hot and wet. "I'd recommend you take these jeans off so we can get them dry. I wouldn't be surprised if you're already on your way to a serious case of chafing," he leaned in and lightly kissed my knee as he released my leg.

_Oh, I'm sure you'd like me out of my pants bud, _I thought as I did an internal eye roll. But as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I was beginning to feel the tell-tale signs of chafing down my inner thighs.

I stood up looking him in the eye. He grinned back at me like he'd just won a pie eating contest. _Yep, putty in the palm of my hands. _

I spun my finger signaling for him to turn his back to me. After he turned around I shimmied my pants down my legs tossing them over his head once they were off. He let out an obvious groan as he laid them down near the fire to help them dry faster. I noticed he quickly adjusted himself as he moved back to sit in front of me.

When he turned back to face me he used the same finger spin, and I willingly obliged. I knew I'd be getting that back rub now; it was all I could do to hold in my squeal of delight.

As his hands made contact with my back I flinched slightly, not expecting the shock of his heated energy to travel so thoroughly into me; I nearly came undone. He glided his very adept hands up my back and over my shoulders. I nearly passed out from the sheer pleasure coursing through my body caused by his methodical ministration of each, and everyone of my tense muscles his very capable hands came in contact with.

I had a feeling I was no longer in control of this situation. _It was I who would be doing the bending now_. He solidified that very thought as soon as I felt his hot wet lips inch their way across my shoulder. Just the feel of them on my skin, backed by his musky manly scent nearly drove me mad. My body ached for him as it trembled under his touch.

"Emmett," I purred.

"Yes, Rosalie?" He asked, his voice thick with desire, nipping my neck as if he didn't know what he was doing to me. _Oh, he knows exactly what he's doing to me._

My hands reached up behind me blindly finding their way into his silky brown locks, encouraging him to continue; a task he seemed more than willing to take on.

His lips continued their arduous torture of the sensitive area behind my ear while his rough, firm hands slid lazily down my arms coming to rest at my waist where his fingers slowly began to undo the buttons of my rumpled and ruined blouse. A fire began to rage deep within my core.

Unfastening the last button that rested between my breasts, his ample hands immediately moved to release them from their confines. With one skillful flick of his finger he had the front clasp of my black lace bra undone. My body screamed with need as my pulse skipped a beat. I was beyond thinking rationally at this point and turned around to face him.

He leaned back against the hull of the plane as his hands artfully memorized my body. Unable to take it anymore, I needed to have my hands on him; I leaned forward pressing my chest to his. Without hesitation I devoured his mouth with mine. There was no pause for thought as our tongues did a dance for dominance.

Keeping one hand securely locked behind his head, my other hand began to drag his shirt up and over his head. Once he was bare, I made quick work of the button on his cargo pants, using my feet to slide them down his legs. I was thrilled to find the man was going commando. _Endless, were the surprises he had for me. _

He groaned as my hand brushed over his very prominent erection. I smiled hugely against his lips at the realization that I was not going to be left disappointed tonight. I sat back taking a moment to appraise the man before me. Beautiful did not even begin to describe him; he was utter perfection in human form. I wanted to touch and taste every inch of him.

"Gorgeous," he said reverently as he ran a finger down the valley of my breasts. His hands, unable to resist any longer, began to pay them the much deserved attention they so desperately wanted. My back arched towards him, and my eyes rolled back in my head. My body's reaction was to ground itself hard against him.

Before I knew what was happening, I was lying on my back as his mouth began its descent, stopping to nip and lick at each of my hip bones. His hand ran up the sensitive valley between my thighs hooking a finger over the edge of my tiny black panties, and with one swift motion they were gone. His hand cupped me as his mouth joined in on the feast.

The long methodical strokes of his very attentive tongue brought me to the brink, nearly driving me mad with need. My hand wound into his thick curls desperate for him to drive his tongue deeper into me.

"Ung, Emmett...more, more...more," I cried breathlessly.

"So sweet, so sweet," he purred against my sweet core, the heavenly vibrations sending me over the edge.

"Emmett," I cried. "Yes…oh...oh God, right there…yes," my voice sang.

He paid me no mind; he knew exactly what to do to me. He grasped my hips possessively as he drank of me until he'd had his fill. My body, unable to move, writhed and trembled beneath his massive hands.

He chuckled in satisfaction as he took his time moving back up my body once again, paying special attention to my firm and awaiting peaks. His eyes smiled teasingly down at me as he mated his lips to mine for yet another earth shattering kiss. _Dear God, I do believe I'm in love_. No man had ever come close to what Emmett had just done to me, and he had yet to sheathe himself with my depths.

When we finally broke the kiss we were both gasping for air. Feeling quite mischievous, I decide it was his turn to be pleasured like never before.

"Your turn tiger," I said shoving him over onto his back.

"Yes ma'am," he relented willingly, his eyes filled with excitement.

As he had done with me, I too took my time reaching my intended destination, paying special care to each and every sensitive area I discovered. I stroked and nipped him with my tongue before fully taking him into my mouth. His hands twined in my hair as he helped me set the pace that he desired.

It wasn't long before he reached his release crying out to me. "R-O-S-E! Oh God Rose," he yelled loud enough to stir the sleeping birds in the surrounding trees outside.

I smiled in triumphant, him still in my mouth, as I sucked every ounce from him he had to offer. He tasted heavenly.

Grasping me under my arms he yanked me up so my face was level with his, once again rolling me onto my back. The very prominent gun pressed to my belly told me he was ready and, willing, to go around again.

"Wow...Rose, that was...incredible. You're incredible," he sighed, leaning his forehead to mine, having a hard time forming a complete sentence.

I giggled, "You being damn near speechless is incredible," I teased as his magic mouth left a trail of fire down my throat. I dug my hands into his hips, drawing him closer to where I longed to feel him most.

My body screamed with want as I begged to be taken, "Emmett please, I need…" but before I could finish he drove himself hard and fast into me. My hands fisted into his hair as he closed his mouth over mine.

Our bodies moved in sync as if we'd been made for one another. I completely yielded to him. With every thrust he reached farther into the depths of me. He hooked his arm under my knee, the new position causing a new round of mind blowing sensations to course through my body. I wrapped my other leg firmly over his hip so that I could easily rise to meet him.

As his breaths quickened so did his pace. Each thrust brought me closer to my release.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett," I chanted, as a bolt of light shot through me, my body quaking and clenching around him.

In the heat of the moment I bit down hard on his shoulder, sending him soaring as well. "Ro. Sa. Leee," he annunciated each syllable of my name as he cried out to me, sending me flying again. My primal instinct had me devouring his open and awaiting mouth with mine.

Finally drawing back from me he buried his face in my hair as he nuzzled my neck, causing me to sigh. "Damn, baby. Where have you been all of my life?" He asked in sheer wonderment.

My heart did a flip flop, having just had the same exact thoughts about him. "Right here," I said, kissing him over his heart, "right, here."

He slowly rolled onto his back taking me with him. He just didn't seem to want to let go of me. I curled into him as I clung tightly to his side, thankful to feel the warmth of his embrace. I was suddenly over come with emotion about what had just happened between us, not to mention the thoughts of what could possibly be happening to my friends. As the rain began to gently ping on the roof of the plane again, the reality of my predicament came rushing back and I began to sob.

"Rose, oh God Rose. What's wrong?" He tilted my face up to his, genuine concern filling his eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head no, and taking a few deep breaths began to tell him the tale of my two friends and why it was that, a city girl like myself, was out traipsing around the jungle.

He stroked my hair soothingly as he hung on my every word. When I finally finished, he agreed without a second thought to help me find and rescue my friends from their impending deaths.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Very rarely was I ever wrong about people, but when I _was_ I readily admitted it. With Emmett McCarty I had never been more wrong about someone in my whole life. He was gentle and kind, and trustworthy to a fault. Had it not been for him I would have never made it out of that all consuming forest alive. But with his help I did just that as well as rescue my friends from their captures.

In the brief time we've known each other I have fallen madly and hopeless in love with the jerk, yes he still had his moments, but I still loved him. And judging by his attentiveness towards me, I'd have to say he feels the same way about me.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Yum...so who wants to dump Rosalie back in the jungle and have their way with Emmett? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Reviews make me squeal like a fan girl. :)**

**I am forever indebted to my amazing beta for this story, **_**bittenev**_**. Her story Stitches and Scars is awesome, and I highly recommend it. Doctor Edward, football Emmett, lots of fresh produce - YUMMY - need I say more?**


End file.
